


Dance For Me

by Mapachi



Category: Seven O'Clock (Band), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, I want you to look at me with lust but #NoHomo, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, first chapter is the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Hangyeom prides himself in being one of the best in doing sexy dances, everyone always compliments him on it and he leaves them all amazed.Everyone but his friend Sangwon.And he can't have that.





	1. You provoke my pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with more A-Vaan, someone needs to give this ship attention and that'll be me for now I guess.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this!

Hangyeom is bothered.

 

It’s nothing too important or at least it shouldn’t bug him this much, he should be able to just laugh it off and move on but he can’t bring himself to do that.

 

One of his specialties is doing sexy dances, he wrote it himself on his profile because he’s confident about it. He has seen the reactions he gets when he’s dancing a sexy song and he honestly loves the feeling of their heavy stares on him be it with lust or admiration, watching every line of his body as he moves to the rhythm of the song, riding it and owning it like little people know how to.

 

But one of his friends doesn’t seem to agree.

 

Sangwon always stops him calling him an old man or plainly saying he was not being sexy and he wouldn’t mind it as much if it was Sangwon acting funny for the camera and teasing him but he’s not. When the other rapper has walked into the practice room when Hangyeom is in the mood of dancing a _slower_ song, wanting to dance and imagine the feeling of stares on him that makes him feel so _validated_ , Sangwon would groan and ask him to stop _trying_ before changing the song or outright leaving.

 

He knows he shouldn’t be this bothered, he really does but it’s something that’s important to him and he can’t have anyone not even his friend trample on it. That’s how he found himself staying behind when the other left the building to go back to their dorm so he was able to practice on his own without having anyone interrupt him.

 

Even if he wanted to prove Sangwon wrong the opportunity never presented itself again, they stopped promoting their debut and were working on their comeback when after having a meeting with their CEO, decided to try and join the survival show of YG to gain fame, it was a great opportunity to make their group more known.

 

 

There was a pause with the filming of Mixnine as they had to allow the broadcast to catch up and the contestants were sent back in the meantime. The first night him and Sangwon were back they invited their dongsaengs out for dinner, they hadn’t seen them in what felt like ages and they had a lot to catch on, they also talked about what they could do for the inauguration of their official VLive channel they were going to have, they were excited for it, the younger members would be able to communicate with their fans, older and new ones.

 

And in the filming for that was when Hangyeom got his opportunity.

 

His confidence had gone up after his team’s performance of “My House”, his selfcam had the most views and he had read the comments of several netizens, they would shower him in praises complimenting his stage presence and how sexy he danced. The other boys at mixnine had been impressed by him too, he had seen a couple of them look at him with more than simple admiration and he felt proud about it.

 

So when the staff played 2PM’s “My House” he stood up –maybe he was a bit nervous and Younghoon had to push him a little, he was always shy at first when dancing in front of his members- and quickly synchronized with the beat, the choreography still ingrained in his body. His friends made amazed sounds, Jeongyu was even singing along playfully. When he had to make a spin he caught a glimpse of Sangwon’s face, his heartbeat getting quicker when he noticed the look in his eyes.

 

He was finally watching him like others often did, under the blatant admiration that the others shared, he could read something darker, hungrier, the kind of stare that always felt heavier on him, that made him roll his hips a tad bit more suggestive and his blood boil under his skin. When he felt satisfied he sat down again so the staff could change the song and they could move on, his members clapped one last time for him.

 

A couple minutes later another song that was meant for him to dance was played, he glanced at Sangwon unsure if he should really stand up but decided to do it anyways, his members reacting the way they always did that never failed to make him laugh, their reactions being as overdramatic as always that turned him shy.

 

He was rolling his hips feeling a little less shy hearing Jeongyu mumble _“Ah yees,”_ when Sangwon opened his mouth.

 

_“That isn’t sexy,”_

 

Their friends laughed and he could see from the corner of his eye Sangwon was shaking his hand at him, signaling him to go back to his seat. He felt embarrassed, he thought he had finally proved Sangwon wrong but yet again he was shot down by him, Younghoon quickly noticed how he felt, patting his back in a comforting manner as the staff changed the song. He glanced at Sangwon, hoping the other would meet his gaze but to no avail. He was not going to let this go so easily now, not after having tasted the victory he desired so much.

 

 

Hangyeom and Sangwon had no schedules for the next day, the producers of Mixnine had given the contestants a brief break and Hangyeom was going to make full use of it. The youngers woke up early and told them goodbye as they left for their own schedules going to their building to practice and work, leaving him and Sangwon alone in their dorm.

 

He hadn’t made any plans and he knew his friend hadn’t either, Taeyoung had asked them before leaving if they were going to go out to which they both replied they would just take the day to rest at home.

 

Hangyeom knew this was the only chance he was going to get in a while to prove Sangwon wrong but he had no idea how he could come up to him to do it, he couldn’t just go and ask him to judge his dancing so out of the blue, no matter how hard he thought he couldn’t think of a possible scenario he could build for him to dance to Sangwon.

 

Not unless he went up to him and asked him if he could give him a _show_.

 

But how weird would that be? Hagyeom was no _stripper_ and the idea of asking that was simply ridiculous and embarrassing. He would prefer to die than ask him that and Sangwon would never let him live that down.

 

After laying in his bed in the bedroom he shared with Taeyoung and Younghoon he finally came up with something, it was a really simple idea that couldn’t fail him so he stood up and without thinking twice made his way to there his clothes were stored, his pajamas weren’t fit for dancing the way he intended so he quickly changed into something more fitting, a pair of skinny jeans and a white button up shirt that he didn’t bother buttoning on top of his black tank top.

 

He grabbed his phone that was on top of the bedside table and walked out the room making his way into the living room where Sangwon was watching TV –The television they all used their money for when they first moved in- while sitting on the couch their CEO had gifted them after knowing they had bought their own television.

 

Sangwon doesn’t even spare him a glance and keeps on watching whatever is on TV, Hangyeom couldn’t honestly care less what it was, no when he needed to make Sangwon focus on _him_ instead. So he takes his phone out his pocket and stands in front of the TV ignoring Sangwon’s whining.

 

_“I need you to help me Sangwon-ah,”_

 

The other rapper once he noticed the serious tone his leader was using looked up to meet his eyes, nodding for him to go on and tell him what he wanted. Hangyeom turns his attention to his phone as he scrolls through his music looking for a song, telling him he needs his opinion on a choreography he had been working on with.

 

He finds a good song and he clicks play Sangwon lets out a groan once he realizes the kind of music it is, knowing what Hangyeom will dance like next but the leader sends him a glare that’s enough to shut him up, throwing his phone at the space next to Sangwo on the couch. He relaxes his body for a couple seconds getting himself into the melody of the song before he starts dancing.

 

Doing sexy dances is more than simple suggestively rolling his hips, it’s on the way he turns, how he tilts his head back, on the curves he forms with his body and the way he twists his legs, the expression he makes that is seductive without being vulgar, the body waves is nothing but a plus that finishes the deal.

 

The song was almost finishing when he realized Sangwon has said nothing yet so he risks a glance at his face finding he has the same look in his eyes as the night before when Hangyeom was dancing his cover of “My House”, but the darkness in his stare was even deeper now, the layer of admiration had thinned significantly and Hangyeom found himself wanting to thin it even more, to make it disappear completely. The feeling of Sangwon’s heavy stare on him made his body tingle and a shiver run down his spine, his skin felt hot and his mind was getting clouded when the trance was broken by Sangwon opening his mouth.

 

_“Yah you are not sexy, stop doing that,”_

 

He can’t stop the scowl that forms his face as he walks closer to him and leans forward so he can pick up his phone and pause the song. He keeps glaring at Sangwon who just shrugs under his gaze making little of it.

_“Why are you saying that?”_

 

Hangyeom asks trying his best to not come off as too annoyed. Sangwon looks at him funny, his expression almost asking if Hangyeom is being serious before he replies.

 

_“You’re just no sexy Hangyeom-ah even if you were to give me a lap dance it wouldn’t be sexy,”_

 

Sangwon says it so calmly, so sure of himself Hangyeom just stares at him dumbfounded, his eyebrows rising up his forehead and his eyes widening. Hangyeom knows he should just laugh and back off, give up and forget this whole deal that has bothered him for far too long for it to be healthy. He knows it yet he turns to his phone again and searched for another song, once he finds one he deems good enough he selects it and taps on the icon that’s for looping the song, he places the phone down again next to Sangwon who just stares at him quizzically before he walks to stand in front of the TV again.

 

His friend watches confused as he starts dancing again, this time his eyes staring straight at Sangwon. He starts by moving slightly side to side slowly before he dares to come closer to him, opening Sangwon’s legs apart with one knee and standing between them. He’s swaying his hips left and right at the tempo of the song that is playing, he is not even thinking about it before he finds himself turning around and bending his knees, keeping his back straight placing his hands on top of Sangwon’s knees for support as he lowers his backside towards his lap being careful to not grind against him, he moves his hips slowly in circles. Hangyeom looks over his shoulder searching for the reaction his friend is giving him.

 

Sangwon is watching his every move with full attention but his eyes don’t have that darkness Hangyeom so desperately wants and when Sangwon looks up meeting his gaze full on, he arches one of his eyebrows, as if asking Hangyeom if this is all he can do.

 

And Hangyeom doesn’t know how to back off a challenge.

 

So he gives him a small smile and stands up straight again, taking a couple steps back and takes a deep breath before he walks to the space between his thighs again, he places his hands on his knees again but this time slides them up, bending his back as he moves up his thighs until his hands fall to the sides of his hips. He leans forward until their faces are inches apart and he can hear the hitch in Sangwon’s breathing that makes him let out a small chuckle, he slides one of his legs against the Sangwon’s inner thigh slowly, his knee almost touching his crotch before he moves slightly back. He moves his hands to the back of the couch so he can support his weight as he lifts his legs up and places one on each side of Sangwo’s hips straddling him.

 

He leans closer, his breath fanning against the crook of Sangwon’s neck as he lowers his hips down against his this time allowing their bodies to touch barely, he again moves his hips in slow and small circles as he leans back to gauge Sangwon’s reaction. His gaze is finally darker and he is biting down on his lower lip, but Hangyeom finds himself wanting _more_ so he grinds down with purpose surprising the both of them as Sangwon lets out a deep groan and he throws his head back, he doesn’t think twice before he’s grinding against him again, rejoicing in the breathy groan that leaves Sangwon’s lips.

 

He suddenly feels a pair of hands grab at his hips stopping him from moving again and he looks down feeling annoyed, a shiver running down his spine as he meets Sangwon’s eyes. His gaze is black, there’s a hunger in them that makes Hangyeom’s skin burn and his heartbeat increase rapidly. The air between them feels charged and he’s late to realize the situation they are in. It can go in two completely different ways, he can apologize and get off Sangwon’s lap to hide in his bedroom, and with time the awkwardness would disappear he’s sure.

 

Or he could just finish what he unwittingly started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave the smut for the second chapter.  
> If you liked this please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut, maybe a little hint of feelings but if you squint hard enough that it.

Leaning down he slowly inches closer to Sangwon’s mouth giving him the chance to back away if he doesn’t want this, their breaths mingling making him grow dizzy but he still refuses to be the one to close the distance. Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long for Sangwon to make his choice, he closes the distance between their lips catching his lower lip between his, sucking it into his mouth making Hangyeom sigh at the feeling.

 

Their lips move hungrily against each other, tasting all they are able to and when Sangwon licks at his lips he readily opens his mouth allowing him to taste him further, his tongue licking its way into his mouth, pressing against his and inviting him to do the same. Their breathing get uneven soon after and they have to part, Sangwon making his way to instead lick at his neck and Hangyeom happily rolls his head to the side giving him more space to explore.

 

He starts moving his hips again, leisurely moving them in circles against Sangwon’s crotch, feeling the outline of his hardening member against his ass through the various layers of clothing. He can’t help but chuckle, he had thought about various other moves he could pull off in his little _lap dance_ that would have had Sangwon wriggling in his seat but he had given in before he could do them but he was not going to complain, no when Sangwon was working wonders against his neck that had him breathing out small whimpers.

 

Sangwon lets go of his hips so he can instead grab at the open button up Hangyeom was wearing, pulling it back so Hangyeom could understand he wanted it off, the dancer leans his torso back and sending Sangwon a coy smile as he shrugs the shirt off letting it fall to the floor behind him before he leans back in again, close enough to breath against Sangwon’s ear sending shivers down his spine.

_“Sangwon-ah, am I sexy yet?”_

 

Hangyeom coaxes, his hands making their way up Sangwon’s chest towards the back of his head, running his fingers through the unstyled hair.

 

_“Nope, still not sexy,”_

 

Sangwon replied in a chirpy tone. Hangyeom let out a chuckle, Sangwon was daring to say that when he could clearly feel his hardened member against his ass, he grinded down again as if to prove his point, a groan leaving both of their mouths. Well, if Sangwon was going to be acting like that then Hangyeom just had to make him admit it out loud that he found him sexy.

 

He feels Sangwon’s hands grab at the back of his thighs and pulling him closer but Hangyeom shakes his head as he moves back and stands up, his friend staring at him confused as he lets him go. He says nothing and just reaches to grab one of his hands pulling him up too, while still holding his hand he turns around and makes his way to the bedroom Sangwon shares with Sunghyun and Jeongyu, leaving behind his phone that plays the now forgotten song. Once inside he makes his way to Sangwon’s bed and pushes the rapper onto the bed.

 

Sangwon lets himself fall watching him with slight anticipation. Hangyeom kneels onto the bed on all fours, hovering over his friend and he leans down to press their mouth together into another kiss, their tongues working heavily. He lowers his hips, pressing them down against Sangwon’s and grinding his length on his through the clothes, the other returns the motion for the first time and that’s enough for Hangyeom to breath out a moan that Sangwon catches with his lips.

 

Even if he’s enjoying the feeling of them grinding against each other he really can’t forget his purpose, so he crawls back and asks Sangwon to sit against the headboard, his friend doesn’t question him and does as he asks him. Once Sangwon is sitting still he moves closer and grabbing at his knees spreads his legs, leaning down so he’s facing Sangwon’s crotch. He reaches for the waistband of his loose pants, his fingers making their way under the two layers of clothing feeling the hot skin against his colder fingers, he looks up waiting for his friend’s approval before he pulls his pants down, his boxer briefs alongside it enough for Sangwon’s member to spring free.

 

Neither of them are virgins and this is also not their first time with another male, they had talked about it once when they were still trainees with no debut date set in the near future, once Hangyeom had trusted Sangwon enough he had told him his sexual orientation knowing his friend wouldn’t judge him after all Sangwon is one of the most open minded people he has come across.

 

He started by massaging Sangwon’s thighs, his fingers digging into the skin with enough pressure for Sangwon to actually enjoy it and he knew he did when he let out a deep sigh, his body relaxing. Hangyeom focused on gathering his saliva inside his mouth until he had what he judged was enough before he cupped his own mouth as he looked down, opening his lips so the saliva fell to the palm of his hand.

 

With his lubricated hand he wrapped his fingers around Sangwon’s member, moving his hand up and down once trying to coat it with his saliva so his movements weren’t rough against him, he was trying not to cause any discomfort to his friend. He finally leaned down again and as he looked up to meet the rapper’s eyes wrapped his pink lips around the head of his cock sucking only enough for Sangwon’s breathing to hitch.

 

He kept the eye contact as he slowly worked his way down taking more and more of his length inside his mouth, his tongue staying still as he only focused first on trying to take in all he could but once the head of Sangwon’s cock pressed against the back of his throat he was unable to let out a muffled moan, the vibrations on his member causing Sangwon to groan and roll his head back. Hangyeom was not going to allow him to look away from him, as he leaned back he hallowed his cheeks, rolling his tongue around the head before he slipped his cock completely out his mouth but Sangwon was still facing the ceiling.

 

Hangyeom pouts his lips letting out an annoyed sound that is enough for Sangwon to look down again, confused as for the reason he’s annoyed. He wraps one hand around the base of his cock giving it a few pumps as he leans down and presses a chaste kiss against the shaft, blinking his eyes in an innocent manner as he smiles up at him.

 

_“Don’t look away, keep your eyes on me Sangwonie,”_

 

He opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out, pressing it against the underside of his length, dragging it up the base and swirling his tongue around the tip, paying again extra attention to that part of his member, he presses the tip of his tongue against the slit and that has Sangwon letting out what sounds almost like a growl. He again starts going down his cock, this time his tongue playing a more active role as he keeps moving it to the sides licking all he can.

 

Again the head of Sangwon’s cock hits the back of Hangyeom’s throat but the dancer instead of moving back presses himself closer swallowing, a lewd moan being muffled but its loud enough to make Sangwon’s blush, the vibrations against his dick make him want to throw his head back but he stays looking down, his eyes meeting his leader’s unwavering gaze. Sangwon reaches to grab a fistful of Hangyeom’s black locks, silently asking if it’s ok and he answers him with a moan that makes it clear he enjoys the feeling of Sangwon pulling on his hair.

 

Hangyeom quickly finds a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Sangwon’s cock, his right hand wrapping around the base and stroking what he doesn’t reach with his mouth, his left hand still resting against Sangwon’s thigh using it to support himself up. The only sounds in the room are Sangwon’s erratic breathing, blissful groans and sighs leaving his mouth, the lewd noises Hangyeom makes as he sucks the rapper’s member and his own moans when his friend pulls on his hair. All this time they had been looking into each other eyes, something that should make this awkward yet it doesn’t, Hangyeom feels even more pleasure at the dark and hungry gaze Sangwon has in his eyes. When Sangwon feels like he’s close to his orgasm he pulls on Hangyeom’s hair enough for him to have to lift his head telling him the reason once his leader whines.

 

He thinks he could come with only the scene before him, Hangyeom’s chest moving up and down erratically as tries to get his breathing under control, his usually pink lips are now red and swollen shining with saliva and what must be the precum he had licked so vigorously moments before.

 

Hangyeom doesn’t stay still too long, he stands up from the bed and swiftly takes off his black tank top throwing it behind him, he undoes the buttons of his skinny jeans and takes them off struggling very little with them. He’s now only on his underwear when he turns his attention to Sangwon who is still sitting there just watching him. He smiles at him as he takes off his boxers, opening his mouth and is about to tease him when Sangwon starts removing his clothes too. The leader opens the bedside table and rummages through all the stuff Sangwon keeps inside the drawer until he finally finds a bottle of lube and even a packet of condoms that make him send him a quizzical look, the rapper only shrugging his shoulders in answer.

 

With lube and condom in hand Hangyeom crawls back into the bed, making his way on top of Sangwon again so he’s straddling him, he opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers generously before his hand disappears from Sangwon’s view. The discomfort in Hangyeom’s expression is enough for Sangwon to reach for the bottle too so he can coat his right hand in lube too, reaching down to wrap his fingers around Hangyeom’s neglected cock so he can distract himself as he works himself open. The leader whispers a quiet thank you as Sangwon leans forward to lick at his collarbones, making his way to his neck and ear with gentle nips for he can’t leave any marks behind.

 

In a couple minutes Hangyeom stops being so quiet, small whimpers leaving his lips against his will. He starts moving back against his fingers before he can realize it only doing so when Sangwon tightens his grip on his member and he thrust into his hand realizing he had moved quite a bit back from it. When he can only find pleasure in the stretch his 3 fingers make he takes them out, reaching for the forgotten condom, taking it out its package and putting it on Sangwon’s length, the rapper already having opened the bottle of lube again so he can coat himself in it quickly.

 

Hangyeom lifts himself up as Sangwon takes his dick in his hand and positions himself against his leader. They stay still for a couple seconds looking into the other’s eyes searching for any signs of discomfort but they find none. Hangyeom leans down to catch the other’s mouth in surprisingly sweet kiss, just lips pressing against lips, as he lowers his hips down, groaning against Sangwon’s mouth as his dick enters him slowly. Once he’s fully seated on Sangwon’s lap he stays still to get used to the feeling, Sangwon trying his best to not move as his member is engulfed in the warmness and tightness of his friend’s ass.

 

Thankfully it doesn’t take long for Hangyeom to start moving, he lifts his hips slowly before lowering them down again, a blissful sigh leaving his lips as he enjoys the way his ass is stretched by Sangwon’s cock, he moans at the feeling of fullness that makes him move quicker.

 

Sangwon leans back against the wall that feels cold against his burning skin, watching as Hangyeom closes his eyes and rolls his head back, his hands finding purchase on Sangwon’s knees so he can lift his lower body up. His hips arches up into Hangyeom’s, a moan high and strained escapes the leader. He wraps his hand back around Hangyeom’s length focusing on matching the pace to the one Hangyeom was using.

 

Hangyeom’s eyes open halfway as he stares at Sangwon through his doll like long eyelashes, a string of breathy moans leaving his red lips, his chest heaving as he basically jumps in Sangwon’s lap, there’s sweat glistening on his body and he looks like sin itself.

 

_“You’re so sexy Hangyeom-ah,”_

 

His eyes open wider and a needy whimper escapes him, his whole body shaking with pleasure. One of his hands reach towards Sangwon’s hair, pulling him closer to him until their lips are inches apart, breathing the same air.

 

_“Say that again”_

 

He pleads almost desperately and Sangwon repeats himself without thinking twice, loving the way Hangyeom almost melts on top of him as he crashes their  mouths together again, his tongue pressing against his as if he wanted to devour him. Sangwon keeps on jerking Hangyeom off, his thumb pressing down on the tip making the leader mewl against his mouth, with his other hand he grabs at the back of one of Hangyeom’s thighs, feeling the way they shake with the effort its taking him to move up and down his cock.

 

They’ve been on that position for long enough for Hangyeom to be getting tired yet it doesn’t seem like he’ll stop anytime soon so Sangwon takes matters into his own hands. He manhandles Hangyeom so he’s now laying down in his back ignoring the groans he makes annoyed, and he hovers above him, he reaches back for a pillow and lifts Hangyeom enough for him to place the pillow on his back so his ass is lifted up enough for Sangwon to fuck into him without Hangyeom having to lift his hips himself.

 

Hangyeom stops complaining once Sangwon thrust into him, with enough force that the sound of their hips slamming together echoes off the walls, soon followed by the cry that Hangyeom makes. He wraps his legs around Sangwon’s hips digging the heel of his feet against his lower back urging him to thrust deeper.

 

Sangwon is not one to tease his partner, but now that he has Hangyeom mewling under him, his hands grabbing fistfuls of the sheets besides his head as he rocks back against him, flushed such a pretty shade of red that spreads from the tips of his ears to his collarbones, his brow furrowed and his eyes staring at him almost blankly but with the clear lust inside them. Now that he has him like this, he can’t help but tease him a little bit. He moved his hips in several slow rolls against Hangyeom, the hand that was again wrapped around Hangyeom’s cock slowed down until he was lazily jerking him off. Hangyeom whimpered softly, his eyes gaining focus to glare at Sangwon and his red lips opening to whisper Sangwon’s name.

 

Hangyeom’s sweet whisper was enough for Sangwon to start moving like he wanted him to again, his thrusts gaining momentum as he thrusts harder each time, his cock moving so deeply inside Hangyeom he felt so full each time their hips collided. The leader was unable to stop the stream of moans leaving his mouth and he didn’t want to either, he could feel how Sangwon enjoyed hearing him with how each time he moaned louder than normal Sangwon’s rhythm would falter momentarily.

 

_“Sangwon, tell me how I feel,”_

 

Hangyeom’s low request surprises Sangwon for a moment but he doesn’t have to think too much, he had realized Hangyeom got off the attention and compliments and he was going to give them to him if he needed them right now. So without stopping the way he fucks into Hangyeom he leans down to bite at his earlobe making the leader yelp.

 

He tells him how good he feels, how thigh and warm he is around him and how he thinks he could go crazy from how good everything feels, tells him he is doing great and that he looks amazing, how sexy he looks as he’s getting fucked like this by him, how he almost came from only watching his pretty red lips wrap around his dick. The noises Hangyeom makes at each compliment make Sangwon near his orgasm faster until he can feel himself moments from coming so he moves his hand up and down Hangyeom’s length faster urging him to his own climax, his hips stutter against the leader’s who keeps moaning his name under him, his body shaking as he nears his orgasm, his back forming an almost perfect arc as he arches off the bed.

 

Hangyeom feels his insides clench tight and burst, and he fell over the edge high and fast. He came hard on Sangwon’s hand and his stomach, he couldn’t remember when was the last time he had came that hard or if he had ever came like that.

 

Sangwon thrust even quicker, but it didn't take long for his hips to stutter, for his breath to hitch, and then he was moaning so rough that it almost sounded like he was in pain. He shook inside Hangyeom as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting a few more times to wind down his pace.  Sangwon let himself fall on top of Hangyeom who groaned at his weight, his face falling in the crook of Hangyeom’s neck. He carefully slid out of his leader causing him to shudder before Sagnwon rolled to the side and lay on the bed beside him.

 

Hangyeom could feel his chest rising and falling heavily. He closed his eyes against the view of the ceiling and felt the warm wash of pleasure flood over his lips, his friend’s hand resting on his stomach, giving a small twitch every now and then. He felt Sangwon moving beside him and he forced his eyes to open halfway to glance towards him.

 

Sangwon was looking at him, his gaze not doubt reflecting his own dazed expression. Hangyeom doesn’t know what urges him to lean closer and press a soft kiss againt Sangwon’s lips but he doesn’t bother questioning it, no when Sangwon kisses him back as softly. Their lips moving slowly against the others in what is a chaste kiss so out of place after what they had done.

 

He leans back to smile at him, the smile that makes his lips move back and his gums show, his eyes almost closing in half crescent moons.

 

_“So, you think I’m sexy, right?”_

 

Sangwon looks lost for a couple seconds, his mid still too slow to understand what Hangyeom is referring to but when he does a chuckle leaves his lips, his eyes shining in a way that Hangyeom knows means trouble.

 

_“I guess sometimes you can be sexy, but only sometimes Hangyeom-ah,”_

Well then, Hangyeom supposes he will have to keep showing his friend wrong.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!! Please do tell me what you think in the comments!


End file.
